Infidelidad
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: La lujuria tiene que ser presisamente la causa de la infidelidad?...Tristeza, dolor, soledad, muertes...pueden ser la causa? ITADEI. Advertencias adentro.


_La gente piensa que infiel, es irte con una prostituta…o prostituto, acostarte con su mejor amigo o amiga. O hasta con familiares. Lo que nos lleva a la Lujuria…_

_Lujuria._

_¿Será este el verdadero motivo, por el cual Itachi le fue infiel a Deidara?_

_Un pequeño fic, donde muestra que no precisamente la causa de infiel puede ser la lujuria. O el experimento de nuevas sensaciones._

_La soledad, la tristeza…la muerte… pueda ser también la causa de la infidelidad._

_¿Y Tu ahora que opinas al respecto?_

_Pareja: ItaDei (Leve ItaNaru)_

_Advertencia: Muerte de personaje. Mpreg. _

_Genero: Tragedia & Romantico_

Autoras y lectoras, les invito a leer este fic, se que no soy la más perfecta autora, pero trato de esforzarme, espero que me digan si he mejorado, por que realmente me gustaría mejorar mucho. Gracias por leer mi fic, les agradeceré más si me dejan review xD pero eso ya es cuestión suya.

_Espero pasen una agradable lectura. Y desde el fondo de mi corazón, disfrútenla._

_Atte: Death By Degrees (o como me conocen aquí en "ITADEI94"_

XxX

Infiel… eso era lo que el se sentía en ese momento, un infiel.

Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, su sexo estaba excitado, su cuerpo estaba rojo, pero el… miraba el techo, sintiendo a su amante hacer todo por el, de no haber sido por que su amante le hizo sexo oral, jamás habría alcanzado la excitación.

Es cierto…. El era un muchacho lindo, rubio de ojos azules, de estatura mucho menor que la de el, con tres bigotitos en cada mejilla dándole la apariencia de un lindo zorrito. Su piel era blanca, color vainilla para ser más exactos, ojos azules, en fin para mucho seria un bombón.

Pero no para el…

El ya estaba casado, amaba a su pareja más que nada en el mundo, pero desde el fallecimiento de su hijo Suzuki de tan solo siete años de edad, las cosas habían cambiado…

Primeramente intento superar la muerte de su hijo, tanto el como Deidara se deprimieron hasta más no poder, tantos años esperando un hijo, y cuando te lo dan, no te dejan ni si quiera escucharlo decir "papi me dejas ir a una fiesta…" o "padre mira esta muchachita es mi novia…"

No…. No puedes en cambio escuchas los gritos de este cayendo por el octavo piso del edificio…

Muerte rápida según doctores…

Se sentía totalmente culpable de la muerte de su hijo, ¿Por qué?

Ese día estaba haciendo el amor con Deidara, obligándole prácticamente cuando este casi le rogaba que le dejara ir a revisar a su hijo. Y en cambio prefirió tener cinco minutos de placer y pretender que en ese momento solo Deidara existía, pero su vida cambia al escuchar el eco de la voz espantada de su hijo cayendo del octavo piso.

Aquel momento su vida cambio.

Hubo velorio en el que el y Deidara no podían contener sus lagrimas, Deidara… ese día su corazón se rompió y todas sus ilusiones murieron.

El hijo lo cremaron, no querían separarse de el, no querían saber que iba a dormir entre personas extrañas y mas aun, pasaría frió.

Prefirieron llevarlo a casa y poner aquella pequeña caja en el cuarto vació de su hijo, imaginándose que quizás su espíritu quedaría ahí.

La casa se sentía tan… tan… tan vacía, sin alegría, sin escándalo. Las risas fueron sustituidas por las lágrimas, la alegría por el dolor, y el ambiente por la soledad.

Eso era lo que Itachi sentía en aquella momentos, soledad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que probo los labios de Deidara? ¿La ultima vez que le hizo el amor…? Tanto tiempo…. Un año…

Pasaba un año, ambos no lograban superar aun esa muerte, pero el intentaba ser feliz, su hijo querría eso para el, su hijo querría que no lloraran, y eso haría aun que la herida se quedaría ahí.

Por que el llanto no curaba la herida de tu corazón.

La desesperación llego, necesitaba a Deidara, necesitaba llorar con el, necesitaba que el lo apoyara, pero Deidara solo se negaba, siempre decía que quería estar solo. Y eso era lo que el quería evitar.

Estar solo.

Entonces ocurrió la pregunta llego y una pregunta debió contestar.

¿Si Deidara no me muestra amor… por que no busco un amor sustituto…?

Y es ahora como se encontraba ahí, sintiendo como su miembro era apresado por unas paredes estrechas. Miraba al rubio que estaba enfrente de el. Intentaba imaginar que al que le hacia el amor era su Deidara.

XxX

No podía permitirse seguir así… ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de su hijo, es cierto, esa muerte jamás lograría ser superada, pero… eso no justificaba los alejamientos que el tenia con su esposo…

¿Cuántas veces le falto a Itachi?

Jamás estuvo aquellos momentos con el, cuando este mas lo necesito, sabia a grandes rasgos que Itachi era alguien sensible, lo podían herir físicamente y no demostraría dolor, pero psicológicamente Itachi era débil. Y el envés de apoyarle se alejo de el haciéndole sentir más solo de lo que por si ya estaba.

Pero hoy debía cambiar, pensar bien este día le servio de algo, restauraría el amor con su esposo, una cena romántica, bailar un poco… consolarse mutuamente, y quizás volverían a unir sus cuerpos.

Si... eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, olvidar el pasado e ir hacia el futuro, el estaba seguro que Itachi le perdonaría, después de todo, le amaba demasiado.

XxX

Caminaba por la calles….solitario, se sabia la misma rutina, llegar les trabajo a su casa, y después mirar a Deidara darse un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y después irse a dormir…

Pero hoy fue diferente, envés de ir directo a su casa fue y se acostó con el mejor doncel de aquel prostíbulo, pensando que se sentiría querido…

Pero no hubo pasión…. No esa pasión, que ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir con Deidara. No pudo sentir su orgasmo perfecto. Tampoco pudo ver la cara de Deidara llana de satisfacción al corredse. Lo único que vio y sintió fue…

Nada…

No sintió la sensación que sentía con Deidara, se sintió….sucio.

Su cuerpo tenia el olor, de perfume barato, aun estaba rojo y algo sudoroso, su camisa estaba llena de besos y su cuello tenia mordidas que hasta ahora se le notaban. Eso no era amor para el, y si Deidara ya no le entregaba amor recurrirá a lo ultimo.

Divorcio.

Por que el ya no aguantaría una noche más sin sentir el amor de su pareja.

XxX

Se puso un vestido plateado. Odiaba los vestidos le hacían verse como más mujer… pero sabia que a Itachi le gustaban por ello se lo pondría, además de esa forma quizás harían el amor.

Hacer el amor…

Se había olvidado de aquella sensación, como se sentía verle la cara a su pareja cuando estaba excitado. O los gritos y gemidos.

Había pasado un año… un año que el e Itachi no se habían vuelto a tocar.

Pero sabia que Itachi era un hombre con tantas ganas, y sabia perfectamente que en todo ese lapso de un año probablemente se sintió incomodo al no poder tocarlo a el. Y lo entendía ya que hace tiempo el también se había sentido incomodo.

Escucho como alguien abría la puerta de la casa, seguramente debería ser Itachi, pues nadie más le visitaba, y mucho menos a alta horas de la noche.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba.

-Hola…-Itachi entro a casa, percatándose de algo nuevo y excitante para el.

La casa estaba limpia, no es que estuviera sucia, pero normalmente desde la muerte de su hijo estaba desordenada, y ahora…todo cambio, podía oler el delicioso aroma de la comida en la cocina, observo la mesa, estaba arreglada, decorada, se permitió escapar una sonrisa…entonces lo volteo y lo vio…

-¿Deidara?-Aquel rubio angelical estaba frente a el con un vestido, y sabia que el odiaba los vestidos, pero que solo se los ponía en ocasiones especiales. Y esta era una ocasión.

Miro su cabellos ohhh aquellos cabellos que antes estaban desordenados y enredados ahora estaban lacios, sedosos, y brillosos.

Y su cuerpo… cuanto tiempo había pasado sin verlo. La ropa de luto había tapado aquel cuerpo, ese dichoso cuerpo.

Y entonces pensó, que quizás los milagros existían.

-Itachi uhn…-cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que escucho aquel "uhn" mucho y ahora lo sentía como música para sus oídos-hice la cena, prepare curry para el plato fuerte e hice dango se que te gusta…-se acordaba de todo, pareciera que el mismo Deidara salio de la tierra para resucitar-en poco tiempo estará listo así que…-se acerco a el, con paso sensual queriendo excitarlo, mostrándole que quizás podía superar aquel trauma.

Llego hasta Itachi y con sensualidad beso su cuello, le abrazo de la espalda, Itachi solo estaba atónito, en cualquier momento le descubriría…Deidara no era estúpido…

-¿Qué es esto? Uhn…-Quito el saco de Itachi y vio que su cuello tenia moretones morados, aquellos moretones los conocía a la perfección, era como una marca que el mismo le dejaba a Itachi después de sesiones de amor.

Pero últimamente no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo…

En un largo tiempo…

Siguió inspeccionando, y vio que su camisa estaba con colores carmín, y en forma de besos, siguió inspeccionando, y noto que en la axila de Itachi, estaba sudada, al igual que su pecho. Y…

Olor de perfume barato.

Solo una cosa le paso por ese momento

-…men…men… ¡Mentiroso!-No quería hablar, sin más se fue al cuarto encerrarse, a sentir…a sentir más dolor.

Sin embargo Itachi se quedo ahí en la sala, con el olor de la comida por los aires, y los ojos abiertos muy a la par, y entonces susurro.

-¿Qué estupidez hice?-corrió al cuarto, al quererse encontrar con su amado, sabia que un acto como el de el no se remediaba, pero a menos de que no lo intentara, nada cambiaria.

Llego a fuera del cuarto, su amado estaba llorando, sollozaba, lo escuchaba, y sabía que todo era su culpa.

-Deidara… Deidara abre la puerta Onegai…

Sin embargo Deidara seguía llorando, no podía parar, y muy en el fondo sabia…o pensaba…que todo era culpa suya

_**Deidara povs…**_

_**Ahora si lo perdí… me separe por un año lejos de el, diciéndole que tenia que estar solo, cuando en realidad necesitaba la compañía de Itachi… tanta era su desesperación de el…de ser querido…. ¿Qué llego al limite de el engaño? No lo dudo…**_

_**Pero aun he de admitir que lo que hizo…no tiene perdón..**_

_**-¡Deidara abre la puerta onegai!-me gritaba y pedía que lo abriera, ¿para que? Para que me pida perdón y se diga unas cuatro mil veces que es un estúpido, sin remedio y pide mí perdón…no… no le abriere.**_

_**Ruega unas cuantas veces más por que yo abra, pero… al final se detiene y explica.**_

_**-Perdóname…es cierto que soy un estúpido por…por engañarte, serte infiel, pero aunque no me creas…solo...solo quería sentirme amado, aunque solo fuera un amor de unos momentos.**_

_**Es una excusa estúpida, sin embargo pongo mucha atención y en cierta parte tiene razón.**_

_**-Estuve tantos días y noches solo, sin nadie, con quien hablar, todos los días era lo mismo, llegar a casa... Hacernos las típicas preguntas, cenar y luego dormir, y eso era todo y en las mañanas, solo nos deseábamos suerte y ya. ¿Tu crees que no sufrí sin tu ausencia todo un año?... estuve tantos días rogando que por lo menos, lloraras conmigo en cambio, te encerrabas en la recamara a llorar ¿y sabes como me sentía?... tonto, por no poder comprenderte y ayudarte. Esta bien lo admito fue estúpido la idea de buscar alguien para que fingiera amarme, cuando tu y yo pudimos haber hablado, pero siempre me ignorabas, y entonces no podía iniciarte una conversación…y me canse Deidara…me canse….-lo escucho sollozar, esta llorando-me canse de darme falsas esperanzas de que tu talvez cambiarias…**_

_**Todo eso es verdad, la pura maldita verdad, conozco a Itachi, se que el me ama demasiado, y creo en lo que dice demo…**_

_**Me fuel infiel…**_

_**¿Cómo le podría perdonar aquello?**_

_**Me sentía... tonto y débil, y yo tenía la culpa, dejamos que nuestro amor se fuera a la basura, olvidándonos de todo, o más bien yo, me olvide de ti, de todo, y hasta de mí…**_

_**¿Debería perdonarlo?**_

Fin Povs Deidara…

-Deidara…-Itachi llamo a Deidara por ultima vez, ya nada se podría hacer-...si no quieres seguir con esto… no me hagas sufrir y dame el divorcio, sal si…si merezco tu perdón y si no sales…esto llegara a un fin…

Itachi se quedo ahí enfrente de la puerta, esperando, ilusionado por que saliera. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos, sabía que no saldría. Ya no valía la pena seguir ahí.

Se dio media vuelta, mañana quizás regresaría por sus cosas, por que el no le quitaría esta casa a Deidara… esta casa donde ambos vivieron sus peores momentos de soledad después de la muerte de Susuki.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta de entrada, era tonto esperar creyendo que saldría, y por primera vez en un año… sus esperanzas…

-Mis esperanzas se fueron…-susurro.

….sus esperanzas se realizaron…

La puerta de la recamara se abrió de repente, dejando ver a Deidara quien salía con los ojos envueltos en lagrimas, y descalzo, su vista se poso en Itachi, y rápido fue y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Itachi conoció aquel abrazo… tan calido… aquellos brazos, tan delicados que rodaban su espalda, aquella vocecita que sollozaba.

Deidara era el intruso que le abrazaba.

Se volteo y lo vio…

Y por primera vez… pudo sentir los labios de su amante, posados en lo suyos.

Se sorprendió al principio pero eso no significó que no correspondió al beso más que gustoso, aunque en su mente quedaba la duda del por que de aquella reacción, sin embargo, el jamás se quedaba con la duda, y jamás avanzaría a la pregunta siguiente, sin haber respondido la primera.

-¿Por qué…?-pregunto Itachi mirándolo a su cara con lagrimas.

-Yo también te fui infiel…-ante esto Itachi se sorprendió-no infiel…en ese sentido… me refiero, a que yo, te abandone, me concentre en sufrir yo mismo, y me olvide de ti, tu…hiciste algo malo, pero te comprendo-lo besa- pero dime… ¿me sigues amando…como yo a ti?-Itachi reacciono a esta pregunta besándolo con pasión, tocando aquel cuerpo que solo podría excitarlo.

Acaricio sus piernas, levantando aquel vestido, se sentía en la gloria, después de mucho tiempo, ese cuerpo era suyo, sus manos deseosas siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a su ropa interior, de la cual estaba desesperado por deshacerse de ella.

-Esto molesta…-toma a Deidara de las caderas y lo azoto contra la pared, al tiempo en que bajaba sus boxers. Mientras que Deidara, le quitaba aquella camisa a Itachi, esa camisa que traía recuerdos de que su amado estuvo con alguien. Alguien que no fue el.

-quítame el cinturón -ordeno Itachi, a lo que Deidara respondió sin protesta. Parecían animales en celo. Deseosos de sexo, pero no cualquier sexo, querían hacerse el amor.

Deidara quieto el cinturón y por encima del boxers empezó a tocar el miembro excitado de Itachi.

-Dei…Deidara…déjalo, vas a hacer que me excite antes de que…-no podio contener sus gemidos, Deidara se había empezado a dejar caer un poco, rozando su trasero con el miembro de Itachi. Los labios del rubio se repartían, por el delicioso cuello de Itachi, tratando limpiar aquellas marcas que aquel prostituto había dejado.

-La primera vez que me tomaste me proclamaste tuyo…pero…tu también eres mió, y solo mió…-paso su lengua alrededor de todo el cuello de su amado, mientras tanto una de sus manos tomaba el miembro erecto de Itachi y buscaba su entrada, Itachi al ver la acción el mismo tomo su pene y se dispuso a buscar su entrada hasta que la encontró.

No supieron muy bien que sintieron en aquel momento de gloria, quizás como la primera vez de dar un beso, o quizás tu primera vez, o tu primer enamoramiento, lo que si supieron, era que esto era mejor que recibir el cielo.

El tiempo se detuvo, para los dos el gemido del otro, era más largo que la estrofa de una canción, sus cuerpos ahora eran uno, entrando perfectamente, como un cubo en otro.

Ambos liberaron sus gemidos después de aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo, donde solo existían ellos, y no todo alrededor.

-Itachi…-Deidara brincaba arriba de el tomándole de los hombros, casi hasta tal grado de lastimarle, pero el dolor en aquel momento no existía.

Y aunque cuando Itachi entro en Deidara de una sola estocada y este gimió de dolor, no protesto ni Itachi se inmutó, estaban deseados y desesperados por sentirse uno al otro, necesitaban el calor del otro, el cuerpo del otro, el amor de otro.

Ambos gemían de placer, Itachi por más que quisiera poder auto controlarse, no podía, y no quería. Y Deidara por mas que su estrecha entra gritara que le dolía, a este no le importo.

Pasados quince minutos ambos se corrieron, Deidara entre sus vientres desnudos, e Itachi en el interior calido de Deidara.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, uno con una mirada de lujuria y el otro con una mirada de inocencia.

-Apenas vamos empezando…-susurro Itachi, llevándoselo hasta la recamara.

Nadie dijo que ya habían acabado. Solo que ya habían acabado la primera fase de las miles que tendrían aquella noche.

XxX

Aquella noche cuando el engaño creyó vencer al amor, y la desilusión la esperanza, pero estos amantes lograron ver más allá de estos sentimientos y comprobar que para ellos la palabra amor rebasa los límites entre estos dos.

La mañana llego y por primera vez ninguno despertó, maldiciendo de haber vivido un día más. En cambio no pudieron dormir bien, pensando en que cosas podrían hacer al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y a todos los días que les quedaban juntos por vivir.

"_Quizás ser infiel me hizo recuperar mi vida"_

Fue lo que pensó Itachi, puesto que si no hubiera sido infiel, quizás no estaría así con su amado.

"_Si no me hubiera dado cuenta que me faltabas tu en mi vida, hoy estaría más que solo…" _

Y este fue el pensamiento del rubio. Una reflexión para ambos, una lección para ambos.

Dejar a tu pareja por otra te hace un infiel, pero mentirle entre el sexo y el amor, es aun mas infiel.

El tiempo pasó para ellos. Ahora el rubio esperaba una niña, lo que les dio gracia a ambos, tendrían que sustituir muchos juguetes por muñecas y ropa femenina.

Si el anterior hijo fallecido, se llamaba Susuki, ahora por decisión de Deidara, esta hija se llamaría Sasumi. Itachi rodó los ojos, ¿que le costaba ponerles nombres normales a sus hijos?

-Cállate, que tu nombre significa Comadreja-El rubio odiaba que le criticaran en sus gustos, y en algo que no congeniaba con su amado esposo, era en poder sus nombres artísticos-Es un nombre de una gran pintora…respétalo…

En cuestiones familiares…

Deidara llevaba el control.

Y en pasionales…

Bueno…

Algo debía hacer el pobre de Itachi.

XxX

Los meses pasaron y la pequeña nació, siendo justo tal y como la imaginaron que saldría.

De cabellos rubios y gruesos, radiantes que incluso competían con el sol. Ojos negros como la noche, unos pozos sin fin, y la inocencia y la fuerza de ambos padres.

Justo tal y como nació su anterior hijo. Susuki.

Los años pasaron, y aun así estos dos individuos, se eran fieles el uno al otro. Y era por que sabían que alguien más les daría el amor y el placer, que su pareja les daba.

Alguien les podría dar mejor, o no tan mejor. Pero sabían a grandes rasgos que el amor entre ellos, hacer el amor, era de lo mejor, que no necesitaban llamar a alguien más para que fuese aun mejor. Así estaba bien.

Ellos y su hija estaban bien.

La paz volvió. ¿Se fue? No. Solo se fue el contacto físico y mental.

_Por eso hay un famoso dicho que dice…_

_Que de los errores se aprendía…_

_Y no del triunfo…_

_Ser infiel, no es irte con otra mujer u hombre._

_Es dejarme en olvido, y tenerme a tu lado y no poner tus ojos en mí._

_Es darte una caricia y recibir la espalda._

_Darte un beso, y no transmitirme amor._

_Decir que te amo y que tú me ignores…_

_Ser Infiel es mucho más que esta simple historia de amor._

_Ser infiel. Es no arrepentirte._

_Fin._

_**XxX**_

_No fue el final que esperaba pero talvez el más adecuado. Me han dicho muchas veces que quizás siempre estoy triste, y que quizás hago fics Tristes, y no es por ello. Pero al parecer la vida que veo todos los días al mi alrededor esta justamente como en mis historias. Pero se que siempre también hay felicidad. ¡Se han felices para que inspiremos a autores!_

_Espero mi fic les haya agradado. Desearía que me dejaran review pero eso es decisión de usted n.n_

_Hasta la próximo, quizás mi siguiente actualización sea "El Inicio de Nuestro amor" Capitulo Final._

_PD1: No estoy triste ¬¬…bueno…quizás el chico que me gusta jamás me mirara como yo a el, pero bueno.  
PD2: Ahora después de leer mí historia… ¿Qué piensan que es la infidelidad?_


End file.
